


I can hear you breathin', lettin' out a sad sigh you try so hard, to hide your scars

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Gerry brings Robert back to The Mill after been beaten up...





	I can hear you breathin', lettin' out a sad sigh you try so hard, to hide your scars

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T READ IF YOU HAVEN’T READ SPOILERS. 
> 
> if you have and you wish to continue, enjoy! 
> 
> This was meant to be for Robron’s 3rd anniversary, but it’s a day late, (oops) better late than never I guess! 
> 
> Title from the song Don’t Let Me Go by The Click Fives
> 
> Xx

Aaron doesn’t know what to do for a while. Every inch of his body tenses at the sight. He feels the pain right in his gut and he hates the fact he can’t move. Hates the fact his eyes water, his mouth dries and all he can do his shake his head a little, confusion taking over.

Gerry sits him down, his face bloody and his clothes stained red. He’s holding onto his ribs and he’s been crying. His eyes are bloodshot and Aaron’s finding it hard to understand. Can’t find it in himself to ask questions.

“I found him,” Gerry speaks up into the silence. “Slumped outside David’s, don’t know what’s happened, but look at the state of him. I couldn’t just leave him.”

Aaron nods his head a little, bites his lip and takes a deep breath. He opens one of draws and gets out a first aid kit. “You can go now,” Aaron nods towards the door. “Thank you,” he offers him a small, sad smile. He isn’t that bad and Aaron’s thankful he was there at the right time.

Gerry takes a final look at Robert and leaves them.

Robert tries to stand, but falls back down instantly in pain. “Sorry, I tried to tell him not to bring me here.”

Robert’s words are slurred, hushed and he sounds pained. He can’t catch a breath and Aaron’s worried.

“Maybe you need to go to the hospital,” Aaron bites his lip, feels useless. “You don’t look good.”

“I don’t feel it either,” Robert winces. “I deserved it, though.”

Aaron swallows, shakes his head. “Don’t be stupid. Who did this?” Aaron asks, scared of the answer.

Robert scoffs a little, sits back into the chair. The pain around his ribs becoming too much to cope with. “Lawrence,” Robert looks down at his hands. “He knows everything. He knows everything and I didn’t fight back.” He looks up at Aaron, fresh tears building. “I’m such a screw up.”

“Things will get better,” Aaron tries. “They always do in the end.”

“Rebecca won’t let me see Seb,” Robert sighs. “I was getting it all right and then this happens, I end up alone again.”

Aaron pulls his chair closer to Robert, opens the first aid box and opens up a wipe. He needs to act now, can’t sit and listen to Robert when it makes him want to pull him into a hug, tell him that he’s not alone. That he’s still here for him.

He can’t do that, though. Won’t let Robert see how much this is hurting to see him like this. “This is going to hurt,” Aaron says quietly, wiping the blood from the cut on Robert’s cheek.

Robert hisses and closes his eyes. “Why are you doing this?” Robert asks. “I don’t deserve this.”

Aaron huffs, “I’m doing what any decent person would do, alright? Unless you’d rather I take you to the hospital?”

Robert just shakes his head, “sorry.”

“What for?” Aaron asks, already knowing the answer.

“Everything.”

-

Aaron runs Robert a bath and Robert rests against the wall, watching him. “You don’t need to this, I’m not your responsibility.”

“You can’t be left on your own, can you?” Aaron turns the water off. “Plus, I don’t fancy Vic or Diane seeing you in this state, do you?”

Robert looks down at the floor and shakes his head. “You shouldn’t have to see my like this either.”

“Well it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” Aaron huffs, frustration building. “Just stop feeling sorry for yourself and get in the bath.”

Aaron heads to leave, needs to leave before his heart rules his head. Robert’s close and he glances around the room. “Will you help me out of these?” He looks down at his clothes, he looks ashamed and young.

Aaron chews the inside of his cheek, nods awkwardly and starts with his shoes. He takes them off and puts them to the side, along with his socks. When he gets to his feet he can see Robert’s struggling with the buttons to his shirt. Every movement of his body seizing up with the pain. He finally undoes them and Aaron steps behind, takes the shirt at the collar and slides it off Robert’s back slowly.

Aaron’s breath hitches at the sight of Robert’s chest when he comes back around to face him. His freckled skin full of red marks and the bruising now becoming clear. Aaron just shakes his head, “you’re an idiot.”

“I can think of a lot worse things to call me,” Robert smiles tiredly.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron throws Robert’s shirt over the sink, “I’m saving all that for when you’re better and I can hit you myself.”

They share a smile and Aaron’s insides feel like they haven’t for ages, that same burning desire he felt for Robert when they first met comes back to laugh at him now.

Aaron gives Robert one last bit of help with his jeans, Robert leaning onto Aaron’s shoulder for support as Aaron’s takes them off.

“Are you going to be ok with everything else?” Aaron tries not to stare for too long at Robert’s boxers. Robert nods a little, seems unsure but doesn’t want to make this any more painful than it is now. “Call me if you need me,” Aaron smiles softly. Aaron leaves Robert the baggiest t-shirt and bottoms he can find for Robert.

Aaron leaves Robert alone, Robert looks at himself through the mirror and let’s himself fall to floor, ignores the pain shooting through his body.

He wants to hurt himself. He hates himself and he cries until he thinks he can’t cry no more.

-

Robert’s in the bathroom for ages and Aaron’s not sure wether to check up on him or not. He paces the bottom of the stairs for a while, chews on his nails and sighs at how ridiculous all this is.

He gets two paracetamols and makes a hot chocolate for Robert. He heads up the stairs and knocks twice, enters when he hears a groan from Robert.

Robert’s sat on the edge of the bath, trying to pull up the jogging bottoms provided to him. Aaron places the mug and and tablets down on the counter and gets to Robert. “Here, let me.”

Robert pulls away, “I don’t need your pity,” he snaps and gets to his feet gingerly. Forgets about taking his time to get dressed and pulls the bottoms up quickly.

“It’s not pity,” Aaron frowns. “I’m trying to help you.”

“Well don’t,” Robert huffs. “You’re probably loving this.”

Robert knows it’s not true, was ridiculous to even think it. The words are out now, they’ve hit Aaron looks a tonne of bricks and the hurts clear in his eyes. “What part of this do you think I love?” Aaron shakes his head, “I should be the last one helping you, yet here I am. You know what? You were right, you don’t deserve this.” Aaron throws Robert’s clothes and shoes at him, “I want you to leave now.”

He storms back down the stairs and Robert curses under his breath, regrets the way he’s once again hurt the one person closest to him. He’s not sure he can, but he follows Aaron in the hope he can somewhat fix this.

-

Aaron’s busying himself in the kitchen and Robert stands there, just watches him quietly. He’s so angry with himself, he’s so fucking messed up and he can’t help but continue this downward spiral he’s in.

He takes a few steps forward, clears his throat. “I’m sorry, Aaron.” Aaron ignores him and Robert’s heart aches, the fear of rejection hurts more than any beating. “I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” Robert tries again.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Aaron turns to face him. “But when have you ever just accepted when you need help, hm?” Aaron rubs a hand over his face, “you don’t know when to stop, do you? Do you really hate yourself that much that you’d push everyone away?”

“I’m better off alone,” Robert shrugs. “I should have left when I had the chance. I shouldn’t have listened to you.”

Aaron nips his bottom lip with his teeth and shakes his head in disbelief, “so this is my fault?”

Robert drops his clothes onto the table and edges closer to Aaron, “I didn’t mean that,” Robert says softly. “I just mean I knew I’d end up hurting everyone again.”

“Did you really think you’d get away with everything?” Aaron sighs. “You’ve gone too far this time.”

Robert just nods his head in agreement, “I know.” He leans back onto the table, his arms coming up to wrap around his middle, as if to hug himself. “I wish I knew how to fix it all.”

“Give them space,” Aaron steps closer. “Rebecca can’t stop you from seeing your son forever.” Aaron’s hand comes up to Robert’s shoulder, gives it a slight squeeze and Robert smiles a little, it doesn’t reach his eyes and Aaron’s not sure if this mess will ever sort itself out.

He won’t let his doubt show, though.

He lets go of Robert’s shoulder and turns to the fridge. “Seen as you’re still here, I can cook us something? I’ve got burgers, pizza and more burgers.”

“So you don’t want me leave?”

“You’re still here aren’t you?” Aaron shrugs, turns to head to the fridge and Robert lets himself smile.

“Burger sounds good,” Robert finally replies.

-

Robert doesn’t let himself hope that this means anything more than what it is. Aaron’s just being nice, doing the right thing.

They eat together and when Aaron offers him his bed for the night Robert can’t fight the feeling of something fizzling his insides.

Robert refuses at first, although half heartedly and Aaron tells him it’s fine, it’s only one night. Robert finally agrees and Aaron guides him up the stairs and into bed.

The sheets are the same, the bed is comfier than he can remember and all he can smell is Aaron. His aching body seems to relax, the pain subsides and he lets out a breath. “I really don’t mind sleeping on the sofa,” Robert says quietly.

“Don’t be daft,” Aaron smiles. “You need a good sleep. Night Robert,” Aaron’s at the door and he’s stopped in his tracks, Robert’s voice cutting through the space between them.

“Stay. Please,” Robert waits for Aaron to face him until he speaks again. “No funny business. I just don’t fancy being alone.”

It feels like forever until Aaron reacts. He takes a moment to look at his hand on the door handle, before closing the door properly and turning the light off.

The room is dark, nothing but the street light reflecting through the blinds is Aaron’s source of light. He takes off his jumper and jeans and gets into bed.

Their breathing is the only sound, it’s like neither of them dare move or speak.

Aaron’s not sure how, but when he wakes, Robert’s back is up close against his chest and his arm is draped over his waist.

-

Aaron gets up first, has a shower and he knows he shouldn’t, but once he’s dried and dressed he pulls up the chair in the corner of the room and he pulls it round to Robert side. He’s still sleeping, hasn’t changed position all night. He looks so young and warn out by it all, Aaron can pretty much see the tension in his shoulders, like he can’t relax properly. He’s scared of what’s next.

And Aaron’s scared for him.

He watches him and he can’t pretend he isn’t, especially when Robert’s voice surprises him, “are you watching me sleep?”

Aaron clears his throat awkwardly, how did he know? “Nah, course not.” Aaron stands up quickly, combs a hand through his gel free hair. “Can I get you a drink or something to eat?”

Robert lips are lifting, somewhat cockily. His confidence shining through, even in times like now. “You were watching me sleep.”

“Shut up, Robert.” Aaron rolls his eyes.

Aaron’s blushing, he knows he is and he feels stupid. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He leaves before Robert can say anything else.

-

Thankfully Liv is at school and Aaron’s made Gerry go to the scrapyard, can’t be bothered to answer their questions.

Robert stretches as much as his body will let him when he reaches Aaron. He smells the bacon cooking and smiles, “I hope some of that is for me.”

“Don’t you have anywhere to be?” Aaron asks, pouring himself a glass of juice.

“I guess my stay has come to an end then,” Robert feels Aaron closing up on him again and he can’t understand why, he won’t push him though. He looks towards the door, “Well thanks for letting me stay.”

Aaron just nods, “promise me you will stay away from the Whites until things have calmed down?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“And promise you won’t say you want to leave again? You’ve got to face this, Robert.”

“And I will,” Robert promises. “I’m going to make sure I put everything right.” He watches Aaron closely, “especially if I think it’s not too late to fix.”

Aaron looks up at him and Aaron didn’t realise how close they were to each other. Robert’s breath ghosts against Aaron’s face, fanning warm ness over his skin.

“Lawrence really did give you a beating,” Aaron focuses on the cut on Robert’s swollen lip. “It looks sore.”

Robert’s fingers brush against Aaron’s on the counter, he doesn’t feel confident and he knows he shouldn’t, but he says, “you gonna kiss it better?”

Aaron’s eyes falter for a second, his fingers under Robert’s move away and Robert knows he’s pushed the boundaries.

Robert just closes his eyes and lifts his hand to run through his hair, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Aaron swallows, his eyes falling back to Robert’s lips.

Aaron’s comes in closer, their lips brush gently against each other’s and Robert’s eyes close slowly. Not sure what’s happening, scared incase this isn’t real.

Then he feels the pressure of Aaron’s lips firmly against his and he knows it’s real. His arms wrap around Aaron’s waist and he lets his mouth be opened by Aaron’s tongue. A moan escapes him and Aaron pulls back after a while, his lips pressing soft kisses to the cut against Robert’s bottom lip.

It’s soft. It’s slow. It’s everything Robert’s missed.

It was a mistake.

That’s what Aaron tells Robert the next day.


End file.
